Popsicle
by Missie DuCaine
Summary: Splash, WarrenWill. Pudding cup. Cafeteria. Lunchtime. Enough said.


**Disney owns Sky High, not me. I used without permission. Terrible sorry; don't sue?**

A lot of things can happen in six months.

In six months, Will Stronghold had gone to a new school, gotten a rival, gotten his powers, gotten a girlfriend, dumped his girlfriend, gotten a new girlfriend, gotten a new best friend, dumped his new girlfriend, gotten a boyfriend.

In six months, Speed had started senior year, made fun of a lot of freshmen, gotten a boyfriend, stolen a weapon, got thrown through a wall, got thrown in jail, got out of jail, went back to school.

In six months, Warren Peace had restarted Freshman year, gotten a rival, got beat up, gotten a fake girlfriend, dumped fake girlfriend, gotten a new best friend, gotten a boyfriend.

In six months, Lash had started senior year, made fun of a lot of freshmen, gotten a boyfriend, got drunk at a party, got his head stuck in a toilet, got thrown in jail, got out of jail, went back to school.

And for some reason, when they came back, Will decided that there was something he recognized in Lash, and Speed decided Warren wasn't really a freak after all.

"You're shitting me!" Speed roared with laughter as Will shook his head, laughing himself.

"I kid you not!" Will insisted. "That was _seriously_ what he said!"

Lash snickered. "That is _sad_, Stronghold."

"No kidding," Will snorted. "I could not believe it."

Warren reached over to smack his boyfriend lightly with his novel, shaking his head. "Tell him what Layla said."

"Oh, yeah!" Will straightened, grinning. "So seriously, after all of this, you know, the dust is starting to settle, and Layla just looks at him, and says, 'I feel that you should know that I have a neon green collander than I wear when I feel the need to look totally gangsta'."

_That_ created an explosion of laughter from Speed and Lash, who almost died laughing. Even _Warren_ was smirking.

"Hey guys," another voice said, softly, and all four turned to see Ethan, awkward, standing beside their table. "Zach and Layla and Magenta are working on their Mad Science project... okay if I come without the rest of the crowd today?"

"Our table is your table," Speed said, mock-bowing. "Sit yerself down, Popsicle."

"Yeah, hey, Popsicle," Lash grinned. "You want to trade puddings? I got chocolate again."

"Sure," Ethan nodded, handing chocolate over for butterscotch.

"So anyway," Will sighed, stretching as he finished up his story. "It was just really funny."

"No kidding," Speed shook his head. "Wish I'd been there. Man, Peace, I need to go to this restaurant of yours more often, yeah?"

"Free country," Warren shrugged, flipping a page in his book.

"Good book?" Will asked, nudging at his boyfriend's thigh with his toe.

Warren shrugged. "Decent. Stronghold, you coming by the Lantern tonight?"

"Yep," Will nodded. "Want to pick you up after work. I was thinking we might hit that new movie, unless you had other plans."

"Which new movie?" Speed asked, looking up from the pudding he'd been trying to swipe from Lash.

"Don't remember the title," Will shrugged. "The one about gay cowboys?"

"Ah right," Speed nodded. "We wanted to see that one too."

Warren shrugged. "Could make it a double date."

Lash looked up at that idea. "That'd be fun."

Will shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Sweet," Speed grinned, laughing as he finally managed to dip his finger into Lash's butterscotch pudding cup, swiping a good fingerful. "Finally!"

Before he could stick his finger in his mouth and just eat the pudding, however, Lash snapped his super long arm out, grabbed his wrist, and dropped his own mouth to Speed's hand. Licking slowly, he licked every last trace of pudding off his boyfriend's fingers, slowly, carefully, painstakingly thoroughly. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, neither, exactly what it looked like.

Ethan blinked at him. "That's practically pornographic!"

"Yeah," Will agreed, wide-eyed.

"That was hot," Warren said at last, then turned slowly to look at Will. "Bathroom. Now."

"Oh, _hell_ yes," Will agreed, hopping off the table, and grabbing Warren's hand to drag him out of the cafeteria, not that Warren was really struggling.

Speed, meanwhile, was still staring wide eyed, slack jawed, and dumbfounded at his boyfriend.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that," Lash mused, tapping his boyfriend on the chin, then turned to grin at Ethan. "So. Popsicle. What's up?"


End file.
